GIVE BACK OUR MEN!
by Dark Samarian
Summary: When the DOA women take the men on a cruise, things go terribly wrong and the men disappear. The girls soon find them on an island filled with beautiful women. Now when the men don’t want to leave, the only way to get them back is to seduce them. Will t
1. Shopping Madness

**

* * *

**

**Title:**

GIVE BACK OUR MEN!  
  
**Rating:**

PG-13 [_Bad language, sexual scenes, small lime, but no lemon_]   
  
**Disclaimer:**

The game, "Dead or Alive", does not belong to me or my cousin. We both do not own any of the characters that we are about to use.  
  
**Author Notes:**

Before we begin, here's a brief, but longer, **summery:** _The DOA girls drag the men on a cruise trip knowing it'll be fun; that is, until everything goes wrong and the men go missing. The girls soon discover that they have landed on an island filled with beautiful women and do not want to leave. Now, the only way to get their men back is to seduce them. What'll be the outcome of this crisis? _  
  
Now that's over, just to let you know this is a fic my cousin and I wrote together [well actually, she wrote, I think up the chapters]. We both hope you guys enjoy the story! I'm kind of leaning towards a humor/romance fic so we'll see.  
**  
Warning:**

Extreme OOC in almost all chapters. Please forgive us if we seem to have ruined your favorite characters, but it's how we create a humorous atmosphere. If it offends you, there's a _back_ button on top of your toolbar that'll return you to fanfiction.net's Dead Or Alive section n.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_Shopping Madness_

The tournaments was finally over and now each of the DOA contestants where allowed to live their life the way they wanted. The girls of course chose to spend their life at the mall, shopping...  
  
"OH MY GOD!! LOOK AT THIS BIKINI!!!" Tina screeched as she held out red and white bikini in front of her six companions.  
  
The others gawked at it as they feel in love with the bathing suit.  
  
"It's so perfect! It's perfect for my beautiful body!" Kasumi commented as she held out a victory sign and held a childish grin. She then began to reach for it when Tina slapped her hand away.  
  
"Hey, I found it first!" the blonde exclaimed as Kasumi and her glared daggers at each other.  
  
"There's more than one! Go get another one that'll actually fit your oversized weight!"  
  
One of Tina's eyes began to twitch as the two girls still glared at each other. "There's no more! And just because I have bigger breast than you doesn't mean you can take **my** bikini!"  
  
"Why you-!" Kasumi growled, dropping all her shopping bags and getting into a fighting position. Tina did the same, dropping her bags but still holding the bikini firmly in her hands, and stood in a fighting stance.  
  
The other five girls, Helena, Hitomi, Christie, Leifang, and Ayane, were just at the side, watching the two.  
  
"Here we go again…" Helena said in an exasperated tone, smacking her forehead.  
  
Hitomi only had a wide grin on her face. "I just love fights! Go Tina!! Kick some Kasumi butt!"  
  
Leifang heard this and glared at the youngest girl. "What the hell are you talking about?! **Kasumi** will kick **Tina's** ass!"  
  
"In your dreams!" Hitomi yelled back.  
  
Soon, the two youngest girls of the group glared daggers at each other while Tina and Kasumi began to proceed to their fight.  
  
"Bitch!" Kasumi screamed while the two began to go on an all out… catfight? Tina had scratched Kasumi's skin in the middle of this outrageous battle.  
  
"Whore!!" Tina shot back as Kasumi let out a gasp of annoyance and began to catfight harder.  
  
Helena and Ayane blushed as everyone in a ten foot radius watched the two girls bitch-slap each other and the other two youngest girls glaring, which caused lighting to appear outside of the mall in the middle of a bright sunny day.  
  
"Sister..." Ayane complained as she covered her face with her shopping bag as everyone stared dumbfounded at the battle.  
  
"Damn, this is so embarrassing." Helena blushed when she noticed a lot of the people were cute men.  
  
"I really don't mind it at all. I always do enjoy seeing blood! MWUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Christie laughed evilly, making a shiver go up the crowd's spin.  
  
When Ayane and Helena heard this, they turned to the white haired fighter and saw she was wearing her sunglasses, hiding her eyes so no one could see her identity. She looked at them and smirked.  
  
"Never leave without sunglasses ladies. It appears you two are too dumb to know that though."  
  
"HOW DARE YOU CALL US DUMB!" Helena and Ayane said at the same time, making Christie shrink back at their scary horrid faces.  
  
_Oh god, they look so ugly when they're mad. Hey, is that a wrinkle on Helena's face??!!_ Christie thought to herself as she backed away.  
  
But she began to burst into laughter at the thought of just telling Helena this. Helena would sure have kicked her to the moon if she ever told her that.  
  
While Kasumi and Tina where still fighting, they didn't noticed that Tina had dropped the bikini. Unknown to them, a small girl saw it and ran under the two girls to pick it up.  
  
"Die you mean, mean woman!!!" Kasumi screamed as Tina yelled, "You first you horrid, horrid lady!!"  
  
But they stopped short when they heard a giggle below them. Looking down, they saw a black haired small girl, at the age of 8, holding the bikini.  
  
"OOOO, me like!! Me like a lot!! Yay, yay!!" The small girl cheered as she ran away into the crowd to look for her mommy. "Mommy, I found my bathing suit!"  
  
Silence fell between all seven girls, except for the sound of crickets, as their eyes became wide and their mouth hung wide open, enough for a swarm of flies to come in.  
  
"... Wow..." Helena commented again, speaking for all of them.  
  
When the crowd began to disappear and Helena, Christie, Ayane, Hitomi, and Leifang were back to their normal status, Tina and Kasumi were still speechless.  
  
"How..." Tina began  
  
"Could..." Kasumi added  
  
"She!?!?!?!?!" The two finished at the same time as their eye began to fill with water and their upper lips twitch. But moments after, the two girls let it all out, hugging each other as a huge stream of tears fell out of each eye.  
  
"Anyone bring an umbrella?" Leifang asked as the four let out a loud sigh and sweat dropped.  
  
But the five lost interest at the two sobbing fighters when they heard a loud voice come from the store nearby.  
  
"Come one and all and see if you have the strength! If you have the guts! If you just have the god damn muscles to win a cruise trip! Today is your lucky day, folks! Step right up and try this test! If any seven get the highest scores, wins two tickets!"  
  
This caught everyone's attention, especially the seven girls. Tina and Kasumi quickly stopped crying as if they never even shed a tear; their eyes were instead filled with stars.  
  
"Did you hear that?! A trip to on a cruise!" Hitomi gasped with excitement as the seven ran towards the contest.  
  
"For sure I'll win!" Christie snorted as she pushed her way to the crowd, pushing a big, tall, muscled man at the process.  
  
He gained his footing and glared at the white haired assassin. "Yo babe! Watch what you're doing!"  
  
Christie stopped dead on her tracks while Helena, Kasumi, Tina, Leifang, Ayane, and Hitomi froze, their eyes popping out as they begin to sweat hard.  
  
"Don't call me babe," Christie growled in a dangerous voice, her back still turned to the overgrown man.  
  
"What cha gonna do about it, babe? Babe, babe, babe, babe!" He teased as Christie's hand turned into a fist.  
  
"DAMN YOU!!!" She said, turning around and charging at the man. She was about to do a high side-kick in the face but accidentally tripped on her own two feet, making her feet land on his most private spot, hard.  
  
"OH FUCK!" he grimaced as his face was held with shock. "MOMMY!!!" he screamed as he ran away, still holding his privates that had been stripped from his pride.  
  
The six girls and the rest of the crowd again went wide eyes as Christie straitened herself out, glade that no one noticed that she in truth, didn't mean to hit him _there_.  
  
"cough that'll show him," she said trying not to look at the girls. She was sure they would tease her about it till she died if they ever found out she actually tripped! "Now, let's go."  
  
"Come up folks! The highest so far is 139!" the announcer declared as a man walked away from a punching bag. "All you have to do is punch the bag as hard as you can!"  
  
Leifang snorted at the broadcast of the highest score so far. "Weaklings! A dog could to better than that! And with his tail too!!"  
  
At the moment, a man had already stepped away from the punching bag, reaching 142. The next guy in line, and everyone else, heard the loud comment from the girl as they looked at her mockingly  
  
"And you girls can do better?" One of them asked, soon braking into laughter at the sight of the only girls in line.  
  
A smirk appeared on the determined face of Ayane. "Of course."  
  
"Then be our guest runt." One commented as they again fell into laughter.  
  
"Hey Christie, mind doing another operation kick-men-in-the-balls?" whispered Tina to Christie as she almost chocked at the request.  
  
Leifang stood out of the line and rolled up her invisible sleeves, she was wearing a tank top which did not contain any long sleeves. "Let me try! I can't stand watching you rookies waste your time!"  
  
Some of the men growled a the comment, holding back the urge to tackle and throw the girl into a nearby wastebasket. Some of them only laughed scornfully while others glared dangerously at the seven women.  
  
"Why not, have the little lady try. After all, _ladies first_." One of men said, moving away from the punching bag. He had a scornful grin on his face as Leifang walked right up.  
  
Everyone became quiet, interested to see what this girl had to offer after bragging so much. Leifang closed her eyes and, with one quick movement, turned her hand into a fist, made the wrist upright, and laid a hard punch on the bag, almost denting it.  
  
Everyone gasped at the score, speechless. The machine reached up to 281.  
  
"Oh, you go girl! You so go!" Kasumi and Ayane cheered, doing a cheerleading dance while using their shopping bags as pompoms.  
  
Helena only jeered at the score. "Loser! I can so get higher than that anytime!!"  
  
Leifang's right eyebrow began to twitch as she turned around and glared at Helena. Pointing an accusing finger at her, she shot back, "I'd like to see you try!!!!!"  
  
Helena smirked while skipping up to the punching bag like a little girl. She pushed Leifang out of the way and flipped her long hair off her shoulders, making it smack Leifang's cheeks.  
  
"Now watch closely Leifang. I can get a much higher score than you. Oh, and look at this! I can do it with my eyes open." She teased.   
  
Quickly, Helena moved her right foot behind her and her right arm to her right hips. In one swift motion, she punched the bag, making it reach 307.  
  
Leifang look fiercely at Helena, fighting the urge to just punch her into the punching bag. The crowd went speechless again. No one, much less a woman, had ever even been able to even go over 200.  
  
"Wow, will you look at that! The two ladies are now in the lead! 307, and 281!"  
  
Tina stood up taller. "You're forgetting me! It's time I take the spotlight from you, HAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA!!! chocks"  
  
Hitomi sighed. "I told you not to eat my home made cookies before laughing evilly."  


* * *

"And so we have the winners!  
  
**Helena****:** _307_  
  
**Leifang****:** _298_  
**  
Tina:** _300_  
  
**Christie:** _313_  
  
**Hitomi****:**_ 297_  
  
**Ayane****:** _303_  
  
**Kasumi:** _314_  
  
And, last but not least, the man who goes by the name as **Bass**, has _340_!"  
  
"WHAT!!!??!?!??!?!!?!??!?!?!" All seven girls cried out at the same time when hearing the seventh winner.  
  
Tina was speechless as ever. "Daddy?? My sugar muffin is here?" She looked up at the stage to see her one and only _sugar muffin_ or also known as Bass with the announcer holding up two tickets to her.  
  
"Apple Sauce! Look at what I got!" Bass called out to his daughter as Tina smiled, stars in her eyes.  
  
"Leave it to my daddy!" She cheered as the other girls listened in shocked.  
  
"Sugar muffin?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Apple sauce?" Leifang asked.  
  
Tina stopped and looked at the two girls from the corner of her eyes. The two girls then exploded into laughter, tears falling from their eyes.  
  
Christie, Helena, Ayane, and Kasumi began to snicker as well until they saw Bass coming towards them, smoke coming out of his ears. Unfortunately though, neither Hitomi nor Leifang noticed him coming, slamming his fist into his open palm.  
  
When the two youngest girls were on the floor, rolling and laughing their heads off, Bass came up to them. "It's time you learn your manners! It looks to me it's time I give you operation A."  
  
Tina gasped at this as she grabbed her father's arm. "Oh daddy, you mustn't!"  
  
Hitomi and Leifang had already stopped and were now gulping as Bass looked at them with evil glimmering in his eyes. "Oh yes I must, apple sauce, I must. BWHEHEHEEHEHE!!!"  
  


* * *

  
"WAAA!!! THAT HURTS!!!" Leifang cried.  
  
"WHERE'S MY DADDY WHEN I NEED HIM?!!! -Oh wait, he's in Germany." Hitomi answered herself.  
  
Bass was laughing evilly as the two girls screamed their lungs out. They were each on one of his knees, their ass facing him. The tall older man had already licked his hand and slapped each of their butt-cheeks more than once. And he still hadn't stopped after reaching 2000 for each butt-cheek.  
  
"GO DADDY!!" Tina cheered. She was now doing a cheerleading dance with Kasumi.  
  
"OH!! THAT'S GOING TO LEAVE A MARK!!!!" Leifang complained.  
  
"I wish I had beans and rice for lunch, or at least a bean burrito!!! That why I could have used my stink bomb on him!" Hitomi screamed right when Bass slapped her right butt-cheek, which she was sure was red as a cherry.  
  
Helena, Christie, and Ayane turned away from the scene.  
  
"Remind me to never make fun of Bass and Tina again," Helena whispered.  
  
The other two girls nodded in agreement but winced when they heard Leifang and Hitomi cry out at the same time with the sound of slapping as well.  
  
"So anyways... who are we going to take on the cruise with us?" Ayane asked.  
  
"I don't know..." Christie trailed off until she laughed. "At first I was thinking of bring that jerk, Bayman, with me."  
  
Helena smirked at this. "Why not? I think it'll be fun if we invite the guys to come with us. We can give them pure torture!"  
  
The three girls then grinned evilly.  
  
"Why not?!? BWHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  


* * *

  
  
**Author Notes:**

I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's not that funny but I try. Review and leave any comments please. My cousin and I would like to know what you think of it!  
  
The next chapter is when the women ask the men to come along. I have some funny ideas for that so... hope to see you there too.

**Dark Samarian** as spoken.


	2. YOU’RE COMING WITH US! Part One

**

* * *

**

**Title:**

GIVE BACK OUR MEN!  
  
**Rating:**

PG-13 [_Bad language, sexual scenes, small lime, but no lemon_]   
  
**Disclaimer:**

The game, "Dead or Alive", does not belong to me or my cousin. We both do not own any of the characters that we are about to use.  
  
**Author Notes:**

Finally, I have the second chapter to: GIVE BACK OUR MEN!  
  
Thanks to all the people that reviewed. I'm actually surprised I got that much; I thought the fic was kinda lame at first. Oh well, no complaints here. Oh, by the way, I'm sure everyone knows **dark venom**. He flamed the fic and claimed that I stole this plotline from this anime show, Ranma ½, or whatever it's called. You can check out what I sent him on e-mail in the review section.  
  
Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

_YOU'RE COMING WITH US! Part I_

Two tall muscular men sat in a dim room, both facing each other. Their eyes glared at one another, piercing into the other's eyes.  
  
_I will win this one, BWHAHAHAHHAA!!! AH-my-eyes… so watery!!!_ Leon, one of the men said to himself.  
  
_Damn, I never thought a staring contest could make my eyes _**burn**_!!!_ Bayman tried his best not to blink. The two have been going at it for at for at least fifteen minutes and neither of them gave up just yet.  
  
Soon tears began to come down their face, their eyes screaming for some shuteyes. Bayman and Leon could see in the other's eyes that it was red.  
  
_Good! Now- if- I- can- just- keep- it- up- longer..._ Leon thought as he was starting to literally cry.  
  
_I'll show him who's the big wiener!!!_ Bayman said, as both of the two grown men's eyes were starting to twitch.  
  
_ARGH__, just a little longer!!_ Leon and Bayman both thought to themselves.  
  
Right at the moment, the door slammed open making both of them blink from fright.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Leon screamed as he pulled his hair and screamed to the top of his lungs.  
  
"FFUUUCCKKK!!!!" Bayman cursed.  
  
But he wasn't yelling about losing. To tell the truth, he was glad someone interrupted their contest. His eyes were so red, it looked like a tomato!  
  
Drying his eyes with a pink hanky his mother had given him when he was young before they were severely slaughtered, he and Leon looked up to see Helena and Christie at the doorway.  
  
The two girls' eyes were wide with shock as Christie had a pointing finger at Bayman's hanky.  
  
Soon, the two broke into a fit of laughter, rolling on the floor, crying their hearts out.  
  
"Oh my god!!! HAHHAHAHA, Bayman has- HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Christie tried to say through laughter.  
  
Bayman's face turned a shade of neon pink as he blushed. Quickly putting the hanky away, he then heard Leon snickering in the background.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT!!? YOU RETARD!!"  
  
Leon just kept laughing. "Bayman with a PINK hanky? BWHAHAHAHHA Well I'll be darn tootin!"  
  
Helena somewhat stopped her roar of laughter as she looked over at Leon slyly. "I wouldn't talk Leon, hehehehe, you have a pink teddy bear."  
  
"SSSSSHHHH!!!!!" Leon screamed as Bayman and Christie began to roar with laughter again, harder this time.  
  
"Is that true! BWHAHAHHAHA, you and a pink bear? BWHAHAHAHAhA!!!" Bayman asked, awkwardly on the floor, going round and round with his feet as he laughed.  
  
Helena jeered, "Yeah!"  
  
Leon glared at her before taking his pink teddy bear out. "You may think this is just an ordinary teddy bear but it's also a deadly weapon!"  
  
Helena, Bayman, and Christie stopped laugh before the raised their eyebrow at Leon. Crickets chirped in the background as Leon looked back at the unemotional three. But then the three broke into laughter again as Leon sweat dropped.  
  
But the muscular man who had a weakness for pink teddy bears gained control and growled at them. "I'll show you!!" He took his teddy, and before doing what he was about to do, he kissed it and hugged it and petted it. Then, unexpectedly to the others, he threw it hard, aiming it at Bayman.  
  
Unlucky, Bayman was laughing too hard, he feel to his knee again, banging his fist on the floor, making the teddy bear swoosh over his head. But Leon's eyes went wide when he saw where it was headed to.  
  
Helena was cracking up with amusement before she noticed the pink _deadly_ teddy bear heading her way.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's going to hurt," Helena though to herself until-  
  
**BBBBAAAAANNNNGGGG!!!!!**

  
Christie and Bayman stopped, as they looked wide eyed at the blonde fighter. Leon also looked perplexed. But when the two assassins saw a huge red mark on Helena's forehead, they began to laugh again.  
  
Leon, on the other hand, was sure he would wet his pants by the way Helena was looking at him. She looked like the devil himself as flames appeared in the background.  
  
"LEEOOONNN!!!!" She screamed, making the room shake and the ceiling crack.  
  
"HOLLY SHIT!!!" Leon yelled as he grabbed his coat and ran out of the room saying a quick, "thanks-for-the-invite-on-the-staring-contest-and-the-death-war-but-I-hear-my-mommy-calling-me-for-dinner-so-goodbye!" and was off in a cloud of smoke.  
  
"COME BACK HERE, YOU BAKA!!!" Helena screamed, almost popping Christie's and Bayman's eardrums. Helena quickly dashed out of the room until Christie and Bayman looked out the window to see Helena driving away in her monster truck.  
  
When she was out of sight, they heard "FUCK, STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" in the far distance.  
  
"Eh… that would be Leon, right? ... Damn, poor soul," Christie pitied.  
  


* * *

  
  
**Author Notes:**

It's shorter than the first chapter but that's all I can think of now. Hope it made you laugh. And review please. No review means = no new chapter.  
  
**Dark Samarian** has spoken

* * *


	3. YOU’RE COMING WITH US! Part Two

**

* * *

**

**Title:**

GIVE BACK OUR MEN!  
  
**Rating:**

PG-13 [_Bad language, sexual scenes, small lime, but no lemon_]   
  
**Disclaimer:**

The game, "Dead or Alive", does not belong to me or my cousin. We both do not own any of the characters that we are about to use.

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

_YOU'RE COMING WITH US! Part II_

"One cookie dough ice cream on a wafer cone," said a tall man, who was standing in front of the counter in an ice cream parlor. He was dressed in a black ninja outfit with his hood over his dark brown hair. He left his face open so people could see his identity.  
  
Another ninja was standing next to him, looking up at the menu on the wall to place his order. He was wearing a white ninja outfit, and a white bandanna to match on his red/brown hair.

"Hmm..." he murmured to himself.  
  
"Hurry up Hayate!" his friend in black, Hayabusa, urged as his fingers tapped on the counter while he looked at him with annoyance.  
  
The two ninjas did not notice that everyone in the ice cream shop where looking at them. They did not think walking around in strange ninja outfits would make the people somewhat... frightened. The old man at the counter who was supposed to take their order looked at them with terror in his eyes. They were definitely much taller than he and he knew they could do damaged to his feeble body.  
  
"Hmm..." again Hayate hummed.  
  
"WILL YOU JUST PICK A FLAVOR!!!!" a red face Hayabusa screamed, slamming his fist on the counter. This action made everyone shriek and run out of the shop. The old man at the counter let out a, "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!" and ran into the back storage room.  
  
"Ok! Give me a four scooper on a sugar cone. One scoop chocolate, mocha, coffee, and rocky road! Ooo! And with chocolate sprinkles all over! Heheh, I love those sprinkles." Hayate finally said, rubbing his hands together at the thought of his sweet treat.  
  
But the two sweat dropped when they saw no one at the counter.

* * *

"Man, wonder what got them so hyped up about," Hayate commented while he devoured his four scooped ice cream.  
  
Hayabusa and he had just left the ice cream parlor after waiting fifteen minutes for the old man to come back. In truth, Hayabusa had to go and get the old man, finding him at the corner screaming for his mommy when he saw the tall ninja approach.  
  
They did not notice that every time they passed someone, that person would let out a high pitch scream and run away from the two fighters.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe they were too baffled when they saw your hideous face." Hayabusa joked while he ate his ice cream.  
  
Hayate nodded and was about to agree when he heard him correctly. "HEY!" he let out as Hayabusa snickered.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! JUST BECAUSE YOU KILLED ONE MY CLAN'S ENEMIES DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO MAKE FUN OF ME! I know it must anger you that I am much better looking but please, let's act like grown men here." Hayate said the last sentence in a normal tone as he ran his free hand through his hair.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Hayabusa yelled back.  
  
The two soon went into a fighting position in the middle of the sidewalk, their ice cream in one hand, while the other was ready to be used to fight with.  
  
"You know down right that I am the good looking and you are the repulsive looking one." Hayabusa corrected.  
  
Hayate just smirked. "Well if that's true, which it isn't, when I'm true with you I'll make you even uglier."  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
A huge gust of wind past by as the match began. Hayate did a high kick, aiming at Hayabusa's face but the other ninja ducked, making his leg _swoosh_ over his head.  
  
"YEAH!" Hayabusa yelled out, using his free hand to grab Hayate's leg before it could land on the ground again, and tripped him. Right at that, time seemed to slow down.  
  
"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!!!!!" Hayate shouted in slow motion with a very **very** deep voice as he fell to the ground; the ice cream cone went flying out of his hand and landed on top of his head.  
  
He blinked for a moment before everything that had happened replayed in his head. Hayabusa was towering over him as he looked down with a smirk.  
  
"BWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! See!! I beat you! Aw, but you look so _sweet_ with your ice cream, BWHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!"  
  
Unknown to both men, three girls were creeping up from behind Hayabusa. "HEY!!!" One of them yelled into his ear, making him jump up with fright, letting out a very high pitch scream. He jumped so high, he had forgotten he had his ice cream in his hand and slammed it all over his face.  
  
Kasumi, Hitomi, and Ayane looked at both of the two ice cream covered ninjas puzzlingly. "What happened to you three?" Ayane asked, wrinkling her nose with disgust.  
  
"Yeah... ice cream is meant for eating. And aww!!!! You had rocky road, my favorite!!!!" Hitomi complained, noticing the ice cream on top of Hayate's head. She took her hand and went to take some of the top ice cream and ate it.  
  
"EEEWW!!!" Kasumi and Ayane shirked together, moving far away from the 18 year old as passable. Hayabusa slumped down on the side walk with Hayate as he mourned for his lost ice cream on his face.  
  
"sniff and that was good ice cream too sniff"  
  
Hayate could only nod in agreement as they both then looked at each other and broke out crying. "Mommy!!!! WHHAHAAA!!! I want ice cream!!!!!" Hayate whined, making Hitomi who was in front of him jump with fright from the outburst.  
  
"WHHHHHAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" Hayabusa could only complain as they cried a river.  
  
"Aww, come on guys, cheer up," Hitomi tried to sooth, patting Hayabusa on the head and Hayate on the back. She had a sweat dropping forming on her head when they still kept crying.  
  
"Oh, get out of the way and let me show you how to shut up two babies!" Ayane yelled, getting in front of Hayate and slapping him. He stopped instantly as his eyes almost bulged out. His head was turned to one side because of the hard smack.  
  
Kasumi went up to Hayabusa and slapped him across the face too. But when she did this, she forgot his face was covered with ice cream. Now her hand was messed up with the sticky sweet. Although, the good thing was, her slap also brought Hayabusa to his senses.  
  
"Oh my, what happened?" Hayate asked, looking at the three girls confused.  
  
Hayabusa did so as well but then realize what did take place. He let out a deep sigh, bowing his head low. "It looks like we had another _I-want-ice-cream!_ frantic attacks." He explained.  
  
"A what?" Ayane asked, never hearing such a ridicules thing.  
  
"Oh, drats, I hate it when I get it. It's an attack Hayabusa and I get when we want ice cream. We usually get it after loosing our ice cream by mistake when we fight."  
  
Hitomi and Ayane exchanged bewildered look while Kasumi was still trying to get the ice cream off her hand. 

"Oh eeeewww!!! My hand is all icky!!! Hayabusa, look what you did!!" She desperately began to wipe it off on Hayabusa's sleeves.  
  
But at the moment, while Hayabusa was trying to stop Kasumi from wiping the ice cream off, all five froze when they heard a loud yell coming their way. Soon enough, they could see the muscular form of Leon, running down the sidewalk heading their way. He was screaming so loud they could see his tonsils when he passed.  
  
"AAHH!! GET OUT OF THE WAY IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE BY A BLONDE MANIC!!!!!!!" he was screaming over his shoulders to them before he was out of sight.  
  
"Leon?" Hitomi asked, a question mark dancing around between the five fighters' heads.  
  
But before anyone else could say another word, they heard another loud scream. It was so loud they could hear it without even seeing where it was coming from.  
  
"LEON!!! YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, YOU JERK!!!!"  
  
Again, they could make out another figure. But this time she was in a huge monster truck, her eyes flaming red and her hair practically standing. She was indeed fuming with rage at poor Leon.  
  
"Helena?" Hayate asked as they watched her drive on the street very fast towards the direction the running target had gone.  
  
Once she was out of sight, the five each looked at each other, their expression asking, "What was that all about??"  
  
"Was it me or did I see a red mark on Helena's forehead..." Ayane pointed out all of a sudden.  
  
"I know, I saw it too. I wonder why she was chasing poor Leon with a monster truck though," Hitomi wondered, feeling sorry for the older man. She knew that when Helena was mad, she was **mad**; as in crazy man. It was very scary to be around her when she was in that mode.  
  
Kasumi had finally gotten off the disgusting mess of ice cream on her hands before remembering what the three were suppose to do. "OH! Hey, that reminds me! We're here to invite you to come with us to this cruise trip we won!"

* * *

Gen Fu was walking in the park with his little granddaughter, who was riding her bike. Her being 5 years old, she had training wheels.  
  
"That's it, doing very good," the old man chuckled as his granddaughter almost ran into a tree.  
  
"Hehe, yay!" she cheered, this time almost running into a trashcan, making her almost fall in it.  
  
Gen Fu laughed with the small girl too before he stopped short and his serious expression come on. He heard a nose... a very loud and annoying noise. It was coming his way.  
  
"What's that grandpa?" his granddaughter asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Gen Fu kept his eyes in front of him until he could make out a figure. It was Leon. And he was screaming bloody murder. 

"AHHH!!! SAVE ME!!!!"  
  
His loud plea for help scared all the birds out the trees. He was soon heading their way and Gen Fu locked eyes with him.  
  
_What is the matter with that boy?_ Gen Fu asked himself as the broad shouldered fighter kept running towards him. He heard Leon say something to him from a distance.  
  
"MY SAVIOR!"  
  
"What?" Gen Fu asked, confused. Expecting Leon to come to him for help, he sweat dropped when he ran past him and towards his granddaughter.  
  
"GET OFF!!!" Leon screamed, taking the small granddaughter and throwing her in the wastebasket. He then jumped on the small kiddy bike and tried to pedal away. But unfortunate for his overgrown weight compared to the bike, he could barely move.  
  
Gen Fu watched him, not caring that his granddaughter had just been viciously thrown into the dumpster. And he also did not notice that the garbage truck had stopped in front of the wastebasket. The machine clawed hands of the truck took hold of the ends of the dumpster and threw the garbage inside, the small girl along with it.  
  
"Leon?" Gen Fu asked in his serious old voice, walking towards the other fighter, who was only able to move an inch on the bike. But he could not say anything else when he heard another voice from a distance.  
  
"BAKA!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!"  
  
Leon seemed to have heard this too and began to panic. "OH FUCK!!! OLD MAN!!! PUSH ME DOWN THE HILL!!! HURRY DAMMIT!!!!"  
  
The bike was on top of a hill and if only Leon could just reach the edge he might be able to escape the blonde's hunger to make him road kill.  
  
"LEON!!! I _SEEEE_ YOU!!!!"  
  
Gen Fu could now see a green monster truck coming his way, with a blonde girl on it.  
  
"Helena?" Gen Fu asked, bewildered.  
  
"AAHH!!!" Leon screamed with terror as Helena was now coming closer and closer. He began to pedal so hard and so fast that he broke it. "NOOOO!!!!"  
  
"DIE YOU PINK LOVING BEAR THINGY!" she screamed, making Leon let out an ear piercing shriek.  
  
But when she was about to run him over, her monster truck let out a big boom and turned off completely. "What!!??! NOO!!!" She screamed. She looked down too see that she was all out of gas.  
  
Leon, very grateful of this, jumped off the bike and was about to make a run for it before Helena tackled him. "You no good, stinky, meanie, baka!! Look at my forehead!! My beautiful forehead!! And here I was going to invite you on a cruise with me!"  
  
Gen Fu watched as Helena sat on top of Leon, who was lying on his front, his face in the dirt. He winced as he watched Helena pulling Leon's hair. But what he heard next was very interesting to him.  
  
"Here I was, I was thinking that I should maybe waste my second ticket on you!! I could have asked someone else but the others already got them! I could have also asked the old geezer, Gen Fu, but then I figured Bass would give him his spare ticket!!!!! I'm starting to get second thoughts!!!" With all the anger inside her, she did not notice Gen Fu was present.  
  
_Oooooo__... what do my pretty ears hear?_ Gen Fu asked himself getting in all the information.  
  
"OK!!! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!! AHAHH!!! MOMMY!!! NOOO!!! HELP!!! ANYONE!!" Leon was screaming the whole time as Helena was torturing him.  
  
"GET OFF!!!" he screamed getting to his feet and making Helena fall off, making her land hard on a stone with her butt. "AHH!!" she screamed in agony, jumping up and quickly rubbing it.  
  
Leon noticed his second fault in the same day and then had the identical expression he had when he first noticed he had thrown his pink bare at Helena. Terror. Fright. Horror.

"AAHHH!! MOMMY!!!" he screamed, running away again.  
  
Helena quickly followed, going after him with her hands stretched out, ready to grab his throat. Gen Fu was now left alone the park as the two figures disappeared from sight.  
  
"Hmmm... a cruise eh? And oh my, what's this? Bass has an extra ticket? But oh rats, knowing that daughter-loving buffoon, he wouldn't invite me to come... hmm... this called for desperate measures."  
  
A sly grin formed on the corner of his wrinkled face. "Oh yes, desperate measured indeed, MWUAHAHAHAHHAHA cough. cough" He had swallowed a great deal of saliva when he was laughing and had chocked.  
  
Once he was better, he then looked around. "Mei Li?" he called for his granddaughter. He looked inside where the trashcan she had been thrown in earlier, but no sign of her. Turning his head, he saw the garbage truck pass by. And in the back, her dark brown head sticking out, was his granddaughter.  
  
"Grandpa!" she whined.  
  
"HOLLY COW!!! Mei Li! Ah! Mei Li!" He screamed, going after the truck that was driving away.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Finally! My cousin and I were able to update! Sorry for the delay, it was hard for me and my cousin to get together and work on this chapter. I hope you like it!  
  
**Dark Samarian** has spoken!

* * *


End file.
